The Void smith
by Northernotaku
Summary: An orc smith is summoned away from Tamriel to be a Famillar for a mage with zero magic talent.
1. Chapter one

**This will be the first Famillar of zero-Skyrim crossover featureing an Orc in fan fiction. Net**

 **Disclamer:I do not own Skyrim or familliar of zero**.

As I walked into the cellar of lakeview manor I contemplated the sheer amount of luck I had, I had just signed a arms production contract with the battle-born clan in whiterun which if all turned out well would grant me about two hundred thousand septims, with a amount that large I could easily retire and devote my time to honeing my smithing skills, and now with harkon dead, alduin banished and miraak killed by hermaeus mora, there was no longer anyone to stop me, Oglak-Gro-Malog from resting until my final days.

I went down into the cellar and made my way to the forge were I began hammering out blade after blade after blade, I was almost done my contact when I began hearing a voice.

The voice sounded young almost a child, then I heard words echo through the room My... Who lives...universe...strong...

Where was the voice coming from, perhaps it was all in my head, after all I had just visited sheogorath to get wabbajack, maybe the mad god had finally gotten to me.

The voice continued it's chant, answer... Guidence...

Suddenly a green ovoid shape appeared near the entrance to the cellar, curious I approced it and poked it with my warhammer which had been strapped to my back,when the green thing swallowed up my hammer with onlyme holding onto it!

For a brief moment there was nothing but darkness all around me but then light began to reveal a terrible sight, I was high in the sky and far below was the earth.

I had seen this view only a few times, mostly on the back of a dragon or the top of high Hrothgar but I knew that a fall from this height meant death, lucky there was an easy remedy, **Become Ethereal:** **Feim Zii Gron!**

Given respite from certain death, I pondered on how I could have been teleported this high up, then I realized that I was summoned by a mage or something, so that's waht that chant was, a summons.

Well when I land I will give that Mage a piece of my mind and failing that, ensure no one else could be hurt by this foolish and unprepared spell caster.

As I hit the ground a large cloud of dust rose from the impact, being ethereal didn't mean I wasn't at less partially solid, so I cleared the dust with a second shout, **Clear Skies : Lok Vah Koor**!

As I looked around after the dust cleared, I saw the person who I suppose was my summoner, a child with bright and unnaturally coloured hair, by the nine it was pink, pink of all colours!

I looked around and saw dozens of other children not much older than this one and one older man, this man I realized was a warrior and of that there was no doubt, the way he held himself, the way he pointed his staff where all indications of this fact.

Wait, pointing his staff! Ohh, I realized I had subconsciously drawn my warhammer and held it up to strike, I quickly lowered it to avoid being skewered on an ice spike.

Still I was a bit confused and more than a little angry at being in the air at an altitude were I would have died if I where not dragonborn and known become ethereal.

"Who in the name of the nine are you! Answer!" I yelled.

There was a brief pause then the older mage, muttered something I could not hear, then everything seemed to stop for a moment.

The silence was unbearable so I repeated my question,Then the old Mage said his name was Colbert and he was a teacher here, I began to ask about who summoned me and how I could return to Skyrim when I fell someone kiss my cheek.

Curious I turned to see that the little pink haired girl was the the person who kissed me, Who in oblivion are you, I asked just before the pain hit, and it hit hard it felt like molten iron was being poured onto my hand, it took everything not to scream but eventually I surcumed and darkness overtook me.

I awoke confused and dazed, hurriedly I checked all my gear and discovered it was all there aside from the Atherial crown, I need to find it soon it was too powerful and valuable to leave lying about.

As I observed the room I was in I saw the pink haired girl who had kissed me, "Who in oblivion are you?" I asked a little annoyed at my sudden pain after the kiss and the odd circumstances that brought me here.

"You should show more respect when speaking to a noble commoner" the girl said, " but I will give you my name I am Louise Le blanc de la valliare."

"Well that's all well and good but why am I here, I still need to know that at least."

" Isn't it obvious, I summoned you to be my famillar!" This Louise girl said in a haughty tone.

"A famillar? That's Imposible, I'm no good at magic but I know some basic spells and it's impossible to summon human being , or and orc in this case, watch I'm going to summon one now!"

I gathered the magic energy and focused it into the shape of a ghostly wolf and it appeared before me in a purple vortex.

"Th-Th-that's Imposible no commoner can use magic!"

"Well I'm no archmage or Breton noble man, but that's magic, and what's more I'm an incredibly powerfull enchanter, creating Magic items is nothing to me." I replied to this girl.

"I-I-I you-you"*klunk* at this point she simply keeled over and feinted.

"Ahh well I don't understand anything about this but what I do know is I need to get out and find the atherial crown and then go home."

I opened the door and walked down a flight of steps but stopped when I heard voices.

The basis of the conversation was a boy of about 16 years of age flirting with a girl, he was performing his piece like a professional, using classic lines and ending with the word I wou never lie to you or some sappy crap like that.

I managed to sneak passed them, and went out of the tower and bumped into the older man who had muttered those strange words earlier.

"greetings, I'm in a bit of a tight spot you see I'm missing a large golden circlet with blue gemstones, it has great... Sentimental value."

"ahh yes, I took it for safe keeping, by the way my name is Colbert, it's nice to be able to speak to you mr. Umm."

"Oglak, Oglak-Gro-malog is my name"

"Ahh well then follow me" said Colbert as he led me to a small shack on the corner other grounds of this, palace I guess I should say its definitely big enough.

I looked around this little shack and saw it was full of bottles, beakers and other alchemy supply's for a dozen or more different kinds of potions.

After I saw and picked up the atherial crown, Colbert asked me how I made it as he saw that it was magical, " I can't make this particular item but I can craft a hundred different Magic items for all kinds of uses from amplifying Magic to increased strength."

"Really? You can do that?"

"yes however I would need a forge and an enchanting table, but if you want just provide these materials and I will begin crafting items for you school but, I want the right to sell them on the open market, you get 60 percent I get forty, that seems quite fair." I said

This sounded like the beginning of a friendship and massive profits.


	2. Notice

This notice is to inform you the reader that I will probably never make part two I only did this because I was bored for a few weeks with no real motivation for anything else so sorry.

Anyone who wishes to adopt this story may but pm me for names character stats etc.


End file.
